The demon God: Annihilation
by absolute-insanity
Summary: To be or not to be, asked Shakespeare... And he was answered. Naruhina. M for possibilities. Sequel for The demon God: Broken! R&R ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Prologue Reality

**SEQUEL ALARM! Sequel to: „Broken"**

* * *

Annihilation

Prologue

* * *

Hinata ran to the house of Naruto.

She had to ask him wether its right that he will leave or not...

The girl simply had to. Heiress or not, that orphan was her love.

Hinata rang at the door.

No answer.

She rang again.

Finally, the girl heard footsteps.

„Moment please!"

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a sleeply Uzumaki in bathrobe.

„Naruto-kun..."

„Yeah?", answered the innocent boy.

She embraced him tightly.

„I had a weird dream about you becoming the Kyuubi..."

A moment, there was silence.

Then the boy parted with her and eyed her face interested.

„I see..."

„Naruto-kun...", she blushed.

„The interdimensional doujutsu is finally complete..."

„Naruto-kun!", she exclaimed fearfully. „You frigthen me!"

„Sorry, Hinata-chan... But that wasnt a dream..."


	2. Ch 1 Introducing

Annihilation Chapter one

The air was heavy, anyone would be able to swear that you could have grasped it.

Hinata sat on the couch, the teacup in front of her.  
She looked at a figure that sat only 2 metres next to her, eyes closed, with crossed arms.

It was like this for the last couple of minutes.  
The girl had not enough courage to cut down the silence, and "Naruto" didnt feel the need to do.

The heiress couldnt stand it any longer. She swallowed the feelings that crawled up her stomach.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..."

Said being opened its eyes.

The Hyuuga was releaved to feel no enmity from him, but the strong pressure of his eyes made her nearly jump.  
She didnt know what exactly changed... It was like staring into the dephts of infinity.  
Literally.

Her lips opened and closed, but no words were spoken.  
The heriess took a deep uneasy breath.

In this moment, something was happening what she have never believed to be possible.  
Naruto was staring her down like upon a small detestable bunny.  
Or kind of... It was what she felt like, the beauty didnt know if it was intended.

Hinata could have thought about the moment for hours, if not disturbed by Naruto's old familiar voice.

"I dont want to read what you're thinking. The morals of Naruto doesnt allow me that kind of luxus."

Indirect. But threatening.  
She was at a loss of words.  
Where to begin?

"T-tell me..."

Naruto folded his fingers together, closing his eyes.  
That was what it was waiting for.

"Im the guardian of room. Im responsible for the balance in this dimension."

Hinata just looked at him dumbfounded.  
Not changing his position in any way, it continued.

"Im god in the dimension of room. Thats why i can teleport"  
Still no answer from her.

"Im a being which is made of chakra. By forcing my chakra into one point i can forcibly affect the flow of time"  
The heiress still stared.

"All existing bloodlines are the creation of the Kyuubi no Yoko. But Konoha got too strong, so it had to balance it again,  
by terminating the whole Namikaze clan.", after making a small break, it continued: "It let the Yondaime seal it away, causing no more disturbences for anyone."

'It let the Yondaime seal it away...?', Hinatas mind was blank from the words.

"Of course it was only a role that was played. It could have escaped at anytime, but its duty was done so far"  
The indigo haired girl sat there for a couple of minutes.  
Slowly, she started to realize what "he" just had said.

"B-but why...?", Hinata was still too dizzy to thing straight enough, she could only mumble the words.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko was ordered to fuse with him, so the humanity will think it was Yondaimes fault. Again, it has a duty to accomplish."

"A... duty?", Hinata just repeated the words.  
But after a few seconds, she gasped. "What duty?"

"There are a few beings that I have to take care of."

The heiress just looked at "him" unconvinced.  
"Naruto-kun? What is the meaning of this? You are just you and-", the girl just couldnt grasp the said words so easily. Who on the world could have laughed about her?

"I am the endproduct of the merging of two beings of chakra and energy.", said it simply, leaning back into the chair again.

She looked at him, completly blank.

"I shall help you understand"  
With this words, suddenly a jolt shot through her body.  
It wasnt damaging by any means, it just rocketed her out of the unconscious stare.

Their eyes met again.  
This feeling.  
She wasnt able to grasp it.

Its like falling into an endless darkness...

"I told you, that, because the thought progress of the human, who you are tempted to call Naruto, told me to. I have something to take care of"  
Letting this words just slip by, it stood up and went stoically to the front door, exiting the apartement.

Hinatas jaw didnt shut when the next seconds flowed by.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!!", came a hysterical voice from outside the room.

Though Tsunade was in a meeting with a noble from the hidden sand, she just couldnt ignore those tempting words.  
She shot up.

"Please excuse me, Saraki-sama.", with this polite statement, she rushed off through the door only to find Hinata kneeling there, leaning against the wall to protect herself.

"What is it, Hinata-san?!", she asked curiously.

"Its about Naruto!", she coughed like an asthmatic would, so Tsunade immediately supported her and checked her body with her green chakra.  
Not surprising, the only thing she found was a shock. Nothing that cant be helped.

"Shhh... Calm down now. You will hurt yourself like that"  
Still sobbing, the girl complied.

* * *

Hinata sat on the edge of the hospital bed enceloped into a blanket, with a warm drink in her hands, still sobbing from time to time.  
The female sannin just leaned against the wall next to her, waiting for the right time to start the unavoidable conversation.

"Ts-sunade-s-sama-", the girl began, but was silenced by a simple "Not yet" from the Hokage.

The slug sannin was a medic of the highest class, she knew what had to be done for the best of their sake.

She waited patiently a few minutes more until the sobs of the girl ceased.  
Tsunade took that as the clue that the heiress had calmed down enough.

"Please tell me slowly what the matter is.", she requested as easy as possible, although she had important meetings to get over with.

The Hyuuga took a deep breath. How should she begin?

"Naruto." The Hokage nodded. "Something happened to him"  
The eyes of the Hokage sparkled instantly, but her professional calmness forbid her to attack her with questions, so she kept quiet, waiting for the poor girl to continue.  
"He...he...", again, hinata had to take a breath in. The noble girl decided to be straight forward, but still mumbling the most words. "Became the Kyuubi..."

Silence.  
10 seconds.  
20 seconds.  
Silence.  
30 seconds.  
40 seconds.

"What?", the sannin asked, not believing her ears.  
The Hyuuga just started sobbing again, struggling against reality like against a nightmare.

"Where is he?!", tempted the Hokage. This had to be taken care of immidiately.

"I-I dont know..."

"Byakugan!", she just ordered.

Just following orders, the girl activated her bloodline and scanned every place in a 5 miles radius and gasped in surprise.

"Where?"

"At home..."

* * *

Tsunade knocked the door impatiently.

"Naruto! Open the door!", she yelled.  
Surprisingly, a calm but ordering voice exclaimed:  
"Its open."

opening the door in one swift moment, the hokage entered the flat.  
and stopped dead in her tracks.

Naruto sat on the couch, eyes closed and arms folded.  
But that wasnt the object of her attention.  
She said nothing, her gesture said everything one would have wanted to know.  
The sannin didnt look at naruto.  
She looked at the bunch of corpses next to him.  
It were at least 6.  
And even that wasnt what she was looking at.

Only the black coats with red clouds on the bodies were worthy of her attention.

"I just balanced the power between you humen.", said the being simply.


End file.
